My Family
by smexyie222
Summary: I don't own Brothers and Sisters or Supergirl. I really wish I did. What if Cat had a twin? What if Katherine wasn't really Cat's mother? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

IN NATIONAL CITY!

Cat Grant always felt different, like she didn't belong where she was. Yes, she was successful, smart, gorgeous, had the kindest, sweetest yet most naive girlfriend in the world (and was secretly a power bottom too, but nobody would know that), and had the most wonderful son in the world, but she always felt isolated, like there was half of her missing. She didn't know why, but usually she ignored the feeling, but it would always flare up when she was alone or especially on her birthday. Cat Grant always felt different. Like she didn't belong where she was. Yes, she was successful, smart, gorgeous, and had the most wonderful son in the world, but she always felt isolated, like there was half of her missing. She didn't know why, but usually she ignored the feeling, but it would always flare up when she was alone or especially on her birthday. She was born in September 17, 1968, and it and she was 48 years old. She looked pretty young (thanks to bi-weekly botox).

"Kara!", she screamed from her office which she had recently installed curtains for two weeks ago, specifically for business and privacy reasons.

"Yes Ms. Grant?". Kara quickly entered her office, notepad and pen in hand. Upon entering her office, Kara's small smile morphed into a smirk, but her eyes kept the innocence of a child who hadn't lost her planet.

"I need you to set up a dinner at Noonan's for three at 7:00, alright?".

"Yes Ms. Grant, anything else?".

"Yes, there is one more thing.". She stood up, maneuvering around her desk. Everyone at the office already knew that Kara and Cat were dating and the media had already gotten over it, so displays of affection were common between the two weren't a big shock anymore.

Cat kissed Kara soundly on the lips, leaving Kara breathless. Kara's eyes turned from a shocking, some might say electric blue eyes, to a dark navy. She (meaning Kara), licked her lips slowly, making Cat whimper ever so quietly. Kara grinned ferally at her girlfriend of two years, leaning down to whisper in her ear,

"Meow, Kitty Cat. We're gonna have so much fun at home aren't we?".

Cat shuddered minutely, honey eyes turning a light brown. She blushed a little bit, and it would have gone unnoticed, but super senses and all made it futile.

"G-g-go back to work K-k-kara. And don't forget to set up the dinner at Noonan's!".

Kara winked at her before nodding, neither having any idea about what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN PASADENA!**

Kitty McCallister always felt isolated from her siblings, even though they had grown closer throughout the years. She loved each of them, she really did, but she still felt distant. She was a daddy's girl at heart, unlike her other siblings, she was the only blonde in the family, other than her father, niece, and nephew. The only people she felt truly close to were her husband, son, and unborn babies she had yet to tell everybody about. She had just found out about the babies after she went into remission. Her doctor told her that she was about 6 weeks along and they both were very healthy, and to take it easy and don't get too stressed out. She had bought two sets of gender-neutral footed sleepers that said stuff like,"You're gonna be an aunt, uncle, and grandma", for Nora, Sarah, and her brothers. For Evan, she bought a superhero costume that said, "I'm A SUPERBROTHER!". But for Robert, she bought booties that had a "DAD" inscription on the bottom of each.

That evening was the Walker-McCallister family dinner. They tried to have dinner at least once each month, and they've kept up with it pretty well. Her mother had made beef stew, mac n' cheese, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Each sibling knew that Nora had something important to tell them because of all the food. Evan was especially excited about the mac n' cheese, which was the boy's favorite food in the world. Sarah, Paige, Cooper, Justin, Tommy, Julia and Elizabeth were already there, helping make dinner and set the table. Cooper, now 9, ran up to Evan, who was now 5 years old, and hugged him. Paige, however, now 12, waited until Cooper and Evan weren't paying attention and swooped in and picked both boys up in a big bear hug.

"Paigey, stahp it!", Evan shrieked in laughter along with Cooper. She put them both down, only to be tackled and tickled by both boys. All three were laughing and joking around before going to the kitchen. Kitty smiled to herself, placing a hand on her belly, imagining the two new lives inside her playing with their cousins and big brother. She hadn't realized that she had started crying until Sarah walked up to her.

"You alright little sis?".

Kitty sniffled, "Yeah. I'm ok Sarah. Just grateful for Evan.".

Sarah smiled at her little sister, understanding the feeling before telling her that dinner was ready.

At the table, everybody was laughing and talking until the doorbell rang, signalling that Kevin, Scotty, and 3 year old Olivia, affectionately called "Liv", had gotten here. Sitting at the table, Nora looked around at her babies and grandbabies and smiled.

"Did you have something to say ma?", Justin asked, piquing everyone's interest.

"Yes, Justin, I did have something to tell each of you.".

"Well what is it Nora?".

"Well, it was when Kit Cat over here was born.".

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh my God, William it hurts!"._

 _Twenty-seven year old Nora Walker was giving birth to her second child, whose name, Katherine had already been decided by Sarah._

 _"Just breathe sweetie.", William told her calmly, even though inside he was freaking out._

 _Nora grabbed his collar and pulled him down._

 _"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"._

 _The doctor sat up quickly saying, "On this next push, get ready to say hello to your new baby!"._

 _Nora bore down and pushed with all the strength\ she had left in her body. The pressure she had been feeling disappeared when she heard Kitty cry for the first time, but the doctor noticed that another head was crowning._

 _"Mrs. Walker, I'm going to need to you to push one more time alright?"._

 _"Why?! Is there something wrong?" both Nora and William asked at the same time._

 _"There's another baby."._

 _Nora was too shocked to do anything else but push, and William went into his mind for a moment, just holding her hand while she pushed. The baby came out silently for a moment before a clear, loud wail was heard in the hospital room. The babies were weighed, but only one was brought back to William and Nora._

 _"Where's our other daughter?"._

 _"I'm very sorry, but the baby had some... complications with her brain and she suffered an aneurysm."._

 _Flashback_

 _"Kitty, you have a twin sister."._

 **What Nora and William didn't know was that their daughters twin was fine, but the doctor was being paid to lie to the couple and give the baby to Katherine Grant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still in Pasadena**

The whole table was silent. Kitty was shocked! I mean a twin sister, another her in the world was just too much.

"D-do you who she is?" Sarah asked

Nora shook her head.

"No, no I don't, but I do know two things, one she's still alive and two, the doctor lied to William and I about her.".

Josh, Kevin, and Tommy looked at each other silently agreeing to try and find their older sisters twin.

Robert kept silent, shocked. His wife had a twin?

The kids, other than Paige remained slightly oblivious to the tension in the room. She started asking some simple, easily answered questions.

"What would you have named her, gramma?".

"We were going to name her Isabella Dawn.".

"How do you know she's alive?".

"It's a feeling dear. Just a feeling.".

"How are you going to find out?".

Nora wasn't exactly sure how, so Kevin jumped in answering

"Probably a DNA test. You can't exactly change DNA, so since she's a Walker, we all share DNA with her.".

Nora smiled at her son's explanation, before turning to the child this affected most, Kitty.

"Kitty, do you want to meet your sister?".

 **In National City**

Kara and Cat were enjoying dinner with Carter at Noonan's when Cat got an important call from a certain senators office.

"This is Cat Grant, how may I help you?".

"Yes, I just wanted to double check that you were meeting Senator McAllister Friday at 2?", a light, airy voice answered.

"Yes, and he is arriving Thursday is he not?".

"Yes ma'am, he is and he will be staying in the 4 Seasons executive suite.".

"Is he bringing anybody with him?".

"Yes he is actually. He's bringing his wife's family with him so they can see National City and maybe meet Supergirl.".

Cat smiled, hearing that Robert McAllister is a family man, which is very important to her.

"Is that all?".

"Yes ma'am thank you! Goodbye.".

Cat hung up and walked back over to her family. Carter and Kara were having a conversation about which ice cream is better triple chocolate peanut butter deluxe or triple caramel vanilla supreme(i just made these ice creams up. Not sure if they're real or not).

"No way ma, triple chocolate peanut butter is better!".

"Nuh uh Superboy, triple caramel vanilla supreme is way better!".

Carter turned to Cat asking, "Mom, which do you think is better?".

She thought about it for a moment before answering

"Personally, you both know that a.) I don't get into arguments about food with you two children and b.) you both know I prefer double berry pineapple blast.".

Kara was about to comment on Cat's answer when she tilted her head, hearing a major car wreck on the highway. She quickly stood up, kissing Carter on the forehead and Cat on the lips before ducking out of the restaurant. Carter and Cat knew Kara would do that when Supergirl was needed somewhere. She shot a quick text to the pilot of the Catco helicopter that Supergirl was on her way toward a massive car wreck and to get video of it.


End file.
